


About a fox

by puffball_of_doom



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cardan touches Jude when she's high on Faerie Fruit, Drama & Romance, F/M, I don't like Locke, Locke craves Drama, Oriana's a loyal friend, Swearing, something like retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffball_of_doom/pseuds/puffball_of_doom
Summary: What if Oriana managed to persuade Madoc to take orphaned Locke under his wardship after Liriope's death? Something like retelling. Jude Duarte was dreaming of becoming an  invincible knight from a very early age. Would her sworn enemy,also known as Prince Cardan, finally manage to win her heart? What kind of stories Locke will tell if Jude's someone like his sister? How would he trick Cardan this time?
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Madoc/Oriana (The Folk of the Air), Taryn Duarte/Locke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue pt I - Oriana

**Author's Note:**

> that's what posting headcanons on tumblr resulted in. I wonder weather Lokce can be sth like brother figure to Jude.

Madoc was fed up with making a spectacle of himself. Splendour and luxury of the Elfhame Palace was overwhelming and sick-making, so going there almost every single day was a great sacrifice to make... Especially when he happened to meet Prince Dain, whose cordiality, friendly zingers and frivolous remarks were making him furious. The prince's malevolent joy seemed to have no bonds since found out Oriana was carrying. "Well, well, well you just couldn't wait to get your hands on her until your wedding night, you old beast?" -Eldred's thirdborn had asked wantonly, patting Madoc on his back "Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Hearing those words The Grand General had regretted he couldn't have drawn his sword and plunge it in Dain's heart. "I'm sure it's a boy" - he had droned instead. "For all our sakes, I hope you are wrong. Just between the two of us - having a son is the man's worst nightmare. What if one fine day your highly anticipated brat would seduce your mistress? Or simply poison or backstab you? "Fortunately I don't have any" - the redcap had smiled through gritted teeth. It hadn't been a pleasant smile "And if one of my chilren bested me... I'd be extremely surprised. It feels impossible, just to be honest" - he had added on second thought.

"Things we do for our children" - the Grand General said to himself, approaching his betrothed's chamber. Madoc even didn't like trig, polished Oriana, despite all her beauty and gentle bearing. He simply couldn't love fragile, weak creatures. Moreover, the redcap used to scorn the High King's lovers, trading their allure and charms for privileges. Madoc particulary hated Lady Asha, hence he had every reasons to think this wicked little thing had encouraged his Eva to leave the fairy realm, and in any case he had the rock-solid certainty she had been the one who had introduced her to Justin Duarte. Also Prince Balekin claimed that the former courtier had been helping them to arrange their secret trysts. Fortunately she was imprisoned now, so Madoc didn't have to see her.

None of his daughters will become a lady-in-waiting, oh no, they deserve far better, yet it was pretty obvious they needed a mother, well versed in court's customs and etiquette. Taryn was clearly upset about something and didn't want to tell him why. The redcap felt that it would be easier for her to talk with a woman. Vivienne had already turned thirteen, what ment that in two years she would be adult enough to make her deubt on the High Court. Only Jude seemed perfectly happy swinging her wooden sword and climbing trees. Madoc adored the youngest of his girls, an impish, effervescent child with tousled hair and scraped knees, yet he was aware that in a few years she would be a full-grown lady. His estate also needed a woman's hand. Marrying one of his former lover was not an option, since none of them was noble enough to be a mother figure for Eva's orphaned daughters.

Oriana was sitting by the window, embroidering something for her baby's layette. At least she doesn't talk a lot - Madoc thought, kissing fingers of her hand greeting. The Grand General hated talkative women.

"So, the rules clearly state"- he said without further ado. "We are getting married in a week. I will claim your son as mine and provide you with protection. In exchange I expect your loyalty and honesty. Plus, you are going to raise my daughters to be great ladies. Does this make you satisfied?" - the redcap asked crisply, having noticed that his fiancee's lips trembe, as if she had something to tell him.

"Such a generous offer, really. I know you are already concerned about your children's future. I think to myself that your mortal girls would need protection even more than I do. Marrying into a noble family would be a good option, I suppose. The problem is - who among the fae gentry would marry a human? I guess you don't want them to become merely consorts, what means in fact being just a toy in the hands of a tyrant, using a woman's body to satiate his lust. Trust me, I know what I   
am talking about" - she murmured bitterly. 

"Oriana, that's not necessary. They are going to get decent education. Taryn has a soul of the artist. She can paint and do needlepoint even better than some full-grown women. She also plays a lute. Jude however is quite good with a sword. She practices a lot and even at the age of ten she's thinking strategically. Why shouldn't she make a political or military career? Just think about that Lady Nihuar, The Seelie Minister. Such a petite, dainty woman, but how ambitious she is!" - he exclaimed. 

"Miliary career can appear dangerous. After all one of your half half sisters died young" -the courtier whispered with concern.

"Elodie had an extraordinary sense of honour. The Seelie King falied to send her reinforcements on time. She prefered to die rather than surrender and died with dignity. I am proud to call myself her brother" - Madoc didn't tell Oriana the whole truth. Actually he had hardly known Elodie, although they shared the same father. They had admittedly spent their childhood together, but they had gone their separate ways after having grown up. 

"Is that what you really want for your girls?" - the female fairy asked slyly.

"Well, it's not exactly at the front of my mind" - the redcap admitted "Yet I don't have a better idea"

"You know how much can a debt of gratitude mean to a noble fairy man. It so happens that Liriope orphaned one more son. The boy, Locke's his name, is just two years  
older than your twins. Why wouldn't you take him under your roof? In a few years he can return the favour wedding one of them"- she whispered, lowering her gaze.

"Look, my lady" - Madoc growled, cupping his fiancee's face, forcing Oriana to make eye contact with him "As I previously said, my daughters won't sell their bodies for protection and influence, just like some common - or rather nobly born - whores. That is why they would never become the High King's couriers, even at the cost of my own life. So kindly tell me what you want from me. You'd better be honest, or our wedding's off, understoond?" Hearing his words the female fairy got down on her knees breaking in tears.

"I loved Liriope dearly and I feel responsible for her children when she's dead. I don't expect you neither to foster her firstborn nor to treat him as if he was your own son, but I beg you, take this Locke boy under your wardship. He might return to his mother's estate once he turns seventeen, but please, please, let me take care of him. I...I promise I will do whatever it takes, come what may, to keep your daughters out of the Court! I will try to be a mother to them, although it would be really difficult for me" -she pleaded, touching her forehead to the ground. The Grand General shrugged. He didn't want this woman to humiliate herself. Without saying a word Madoc picked her up and sat on a couch. Although Oriana's affection and gushiness seemed strange to him, sense of duty was something the redcap understood very well. Was it possible that he really had something in common with this visibly meek, vulnerable lady-in-waiting?

"Oriana, please, don't cry" -he said softly, as if he was comforting one of his girls "I swear I will take charge of Liriope's older son. If you want to, I can even take him home as soon as I leave the palace. It will be all right, I promise, but please, don't cry anymore" -Madoc added, clumsily brushing her tears away. To his surprise the female fairy put her hands around his neck, just like his daughters did.

"You're very good to us" -she laughted through tears. It was a sweet, innocent, almost childish laughter that has nothing to do with harlots' cheap tricks.

"Well, I'm afraid are you are the only person who thinks so, Miss"- The Grand General sighed, wriggling out Oriana's arms "You've been through a lot lately, and you're really brave. It is just a week until I am getting you out of this den of vice. And little Locke is goingto be at my house in just a few hours" -Madoc promised on parting. 


	2. Prologue Part II - Locke

Locke had recently discovered his magic. Admittedly he could easily glamour leaves into pieces of gold since he had turned ten, yet it was magic of different kind, magic of words and storytelling, arguably inconspicuous, yet far more difficult that changing stones into sweets. Although there was no fairy who could lie, the boy, guided by his mother, learnt to make out the strangest fables and tales about imps living under the moss-covered stones and nixies from the Lake of Masks. He hadn't seen Liriope for almost a month, but he was used to this this state of affairs. She always spent so much time in the Elfhame palace! Locke din't feel lonely at all - his gripping stories were even more interesting companions than all the gentry children he knew. And there was also Prince Cardan, a veritable tragic figure, scorned by his own mother, banished from his father's palace and beaten by his elder brother. Since Balekin had become less strict, Cardan's story, now nonviolent and non-cruel at all seemed so dull, so banal...

The fairy boy was playing in the maze, trying to devise his little scheme, when he suddenly heard the drumming of hooves. Maybe his mother was back? Locke ran to meet her, extending his arms, but to his disappointed it wasn't Liriope, he bumped into The Grand General in all his glory. 

"Lord Madoc, to what do I owe the pleasure?" - the child asked courtly. 

"Are you kidding me?"- the redcap rebuked him "Never mind, get ready. We're going home"

"Excuse me, Sir, let me remind you my house is here"- Locke bowed to his unexpected guest, as befits a master of the house "Moreover, I am waiting for my Lady Mother. I have every reason to believe she would be worried if after having returned from the palace she found her estate desolated and her only child missing. Maybe you'd like to wait for beautiful Liriope with me?" So the child didn't know. Madoc sighed, leaning to the boy, so the twelve-year-old didn't have to tilt his head in order to look him in the face. It was just one more thankless, difficult role the Grand General had to play.

"You see, Locke" - he whispered, holding both of the boy's hands in one his "Your mother is gone, and she will never come back. I mean... she went on a different journey than your father did. Some call it searching the Land of Promise, but I don't intend to mince my words, giving you false hope. Liriope died."

"Like a kningt from the ballad?"- the child asked, visibly intrigued. His agitation surprised Madoc - even his battle-hardened friends happened to cry or pull their hair out in clumps after having heard about their relatives' death. The Grand General knew how much tears had been shed because of the Unseelie Traditions, according to which some posts could be won only in duel to death. The redcap still hadn't got the loss of his first wife, while this little boy didn't seem particulary worried about Liriope's demise. His tawny eyes were rather full of wonder and fascination. _Maybe the kid simply doesn't realize any of this? After all he didn't witness_ _his mother's death_ -Madoc thought and said:

"Well, Locke, it's pretty complicated. In any case, her absence from this world means that from this day forth, you will live with me and my family. And now, I want you to grab whatever you need and let's go" - the child just kept staring at him. 

"Does it make me your debtor?" - the twelve-year-old said seriously. 

"No. It doesn't mean any such thing. My wife really liked your poor mother and wants to take care of you" - Madoc replied, ruffling the boy's ginger hair. 

"Your wife? They say you murdered her, Sir" - Locke asked. It was one of the most interesting stories he had ever heard. 

"Well, I am getting married to Oriana in a week"-the redcap explained.

"Are you going to kill her too?" - the Locke's eyes shimmered like polished bronze.

"I don't know where you get your ideas, boy" - The Grand General droned, starting loosing patience to this kid. He knew children asked the strangest question, but this brat was evidently trying to hit his nerve and almost suceeded in it.

"I love good stories. And yours is very intriguing. Sensual, cruel and full of passion" - Madoc didn't like his tone. The little one was talking about his life as if  
it was merely an amusing tale.

"What occurred in the past it's the past, we can only accept the consequences of our deeds" -the redcap sighed, ineffectively trying to exorcize the memory of Eva's last cry "That's called courage, Locke. I'll tell you more when time comes. And just more thing: I don't want you to gross my daughters out with such nonsense. We are going home. I guess you're adult enough to have your own horse?" - he asked matter-of-factly. The child nodded and headed to the stables. After a while he returned, perching on top of a tan pony.

"Here we go"

****

As soon they reached Madoc's estate Locke spotted a dainty, cat-eyed girl, quickly walking towards them. It must be Vivienne, the general's legitimate chid. 

"I guess you was having a good time hanging around with your new fiancee. But now playtime's over, Dad. Jude's locked herself in her room and she's not coming out. Taryn was trying to find out what's gotten into her, but she failed to. So, have fun! Simple joys of being a father" - she made a face."What are you doing here, Locke?  
Drop dead!" - the teenager said hostilely.

"Watch your tone, Vivienne. He will live with us. We are going talk about that in a minute, but now I have to take care of your sister" - the redcap exclaimed. What a day! Running up the stairs he noticed Taryn, yet a boy, following him like a little shadow, didn't come into the Grand General's attention.

"Dad, please, just tell her something" - the girl weeped, tugging at her foster father's elbow "Jude doesn't want to let me in. She's all in tears"

"No I'm not!"- they heard a voice calling from behind a door.

"So get out and prove it!" - the older twin replied.

"I don't have anything to prove" - the younger one cried. The redcap got on one knee, attentively watching his daughter's heart-shaped, worried face. 

"What's going on with Jude?" - he asked.

"She's hurt herself but pretends everything's fine" -the girl whispered. Madoc frowned, feeling guilty about leaving his children home alone. He knocked on the door.

"Jude, dearie, please, let me in" -he said calmly "Your sister's terrified something has happened to you. Don't be a baby. You won't sort your problem pretending that nothing's wrong. I'm here for you, honey."

"Okay, I'll open the door on condition she goes away!"

"Jude, please, do not use this tone with Taryn. She's really concerned about you. I understand you prefer to talk with me in private, she'll be really upset you're  
so gruff" - Madoc said. Not that he was letting the child call lay down conditions. The Grand General could scent his daughter is nervous about something, maybe even frightened. He knew at times like this it is almost impossible to control emotions.

"Okay, okay" - the younger twin murmured, emerging from her room. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. She's already too proud to admit her weakness - the redcap thought, noticing his daughter putting her hand in the pocket of her tunic.

"I'm sorry, Taryn, please, don't be mad at me. You know, I like you, but I want to speak with Dad alone now"- Jude said, approaching her sister.

"Oh no, I can't even think about being angry at you!" - the older twin exclaimed, giving the younger a hug "Vivi! Everything's all right, I'm coming down" - she sang out.

"May I come in?" -the redcap asked. Jude was just ten, but it's never too early to teach the girl that anyone can't enter herchambers without being given a permission. His daughter nodded. Madoc took a sit on the armchair and the little one climbed on his lap.

"Show me your hand" - he commanded, eying a blood-stained piece of cloth, lying on the floor.

"I am not allowed to" -the girl whispered helplessly.

"Why on Earth? Jude, darling, if you are hurt, we'll have to dress your wound"

"Because I value my life" - she said reluctantly. The child's frightened eyes were inside him. Eva looked exactly like this when she was distressed.

"I guess you didn't cut yourself by accident. Someone must have attacked and threatened you."

"Yes, I mean no"- the mortal blurted out.

"Who then?"

"I won't tell you"

"Jude, do you just want to let whoever did that go unpunished?" -he asked slyly "No one will hit or physically assault you in any way as long as I live. Don't be foolish, sweetie" The girl took her hand out of her pocket. The tip of her finger was missing, yet the wound had already started to close up. Madoc instantly recognized teeth marks.

"But Dad, he told me that if I tell anyone, he'll eat me" - she sobbed. _I will skin this motherfucker_ \- the Grand General thought angrily.

"Who the hell did this?" - he exclaimed, holding Jude to his broad chest.

"One of your guards. The tall one, dusky blue skin, silver eyes. He's gigantic. I'm afraid he's actually planning to do it. That's why I am hiding out in my room."

"Jude, trust me, I will not rest until I make sure he never harms anyone" - Madoc promised, feeling his blood boil. 

"How would you do it, Dad?" -the girl asked, leaping to her feet. She knew what her foster father's wrath entailed.

"Well, I have my ways and devices. Very, very effective ones" - he grinned, then rose and picked his daughter up, then sat Jude on her bed "Excuse me now, I have to leave in order to fulfil my promise. Don't worry, sunshine, Mr Hiss will stay with you, make sure everything will be fine" - Madoc said wrapping this hideous, shabby stuffed snake around the girl. She giggled, visibly relaxed.

Locke was too tired to follow The Grand General running out of the house. He could only guess what happened when he heard a loud, piercing, almost stabbing scream coming from outside. It was easy to put two and two together when Madoc, having blood all over him came back then simply ordered the servants to prepare a room for Locke. One thing was certain - Liriope's son would never be bored living under the redcap's roof.


	3. Prologue Part III - Cardan

"So, are you having a good time out there, Locke? Since you moved in with The Grand General I hardly ever get to see you outside of school. I bet he has heavy-handed rigidity. How can you stand it?" - Cardan asked, not without malice. The prince wouldn't admit that he was jealous. No one ever cared weather he returned home on time. In fact his relatives would not worry if he vanished without a trace, who knows, maybe they would even be happy to hear about his mysterious disappearance?

"Things go both ways, my friend. I really hate taking fencing classes. Can you imagine? Madoc's foster daughters are also participating in these lessons!"

"Fencing classes?" - the prince echoed. This subject had very unpleasant associations for him "Does it mean he beats you?"

"No, he will do nothing of the sort. Those lessons are just tedious and boring, you know, there is no finesse in breaking bones and bashing heads. Do you know what does he read us to sleep? Handbooks of military strategy and tactics, really! To make the matter worse, when the Grand General gets boozed he always talks about wars he fought in. Fortunately he seldom drinks wine... Although, if you think about it, there's a method in his madness - I always fall asleep as soon as he starts reading this dreary stuff. Who knows, maybe Madoc does it on purpose - after all he might want to make time for his new wife. I don't blame him, albeit I'd prefer to hear The Grand's General's own story rather than tales of his military conquests" -the ginger-haired fairy cast his eyes upward to the sky.

"So it's true what they say about Madoc treting his ex-wife's bastards as if they were our equals?" - Cardan asked, clenching his fists. He would be glad if anyone read him bedtime stories, even if that meant listening to redcap's resonant voice every single evening. A pipe dream! It was obvious Locke had been born under a lucky star. The prince didn't envy his friend, it was simply impossible to dislike Liriope's son, but by what right those mortal brats have everything he can just dream about?

"More than you'd think! He's shamelessly spoiling them. You know, Jude has some cheap and nasty toys, of course brought from the mortal realm, a stuffed snake is the ugliest of them. Since she loves playing a knight, I suggested she chopped off the monster's head, the plushy serpent would make a perfect beast. This wicked thing didn't like my idea, so she attacked me with her fists. Taryn started to cry, so Madoc and Oriana, alerted with all this yelling, came over and asked what was going on. Having heard this pathetic story Oriana wanted Jude, quite rightly by the way, to apologize me for blacking my eye. She also pointed out that I shouldn't touch my sister's - yes, you've heard me right, she really calls the mortal my sister - things without her permission. And Madoc obviously had to meddle! He claims that this moth-eaten, pilled toy has sentimenal value for his daughter and he understands why she acted this very way. He said Jude wouldn't apologize me at her command, but when she's ready. As you can guess, she hasn't apologized me till today"

"Well, hopefully he would send those ungrateful little creatures to the mortal realm, as soon as his son is born. Or maybe" - at this point a cruel smile came over Cardan's face "Madoc would offer them as maids to Balekin? In this case I will be glad to show the twins where they belong!"

"I hope not. It is actually fascinating how a people get attached to useless things. Jude herself is fascinating too. Speaking of this baby boy who is yet to be born - I don't know why do they seem so crazy about him. Once I overheard Madoc telling Oriana that he already worries for her and her child's health in body and mind. He also vowed to make every effort in order to protect this baby. The old fool doesn't even suspect there's a stronger weapon than his magic and physical strenght and I actually have it at my disposal"

"What kind of weapon?" - the prince asked with great interest.

"Maybe I'll tell you later" - Locke said, pleased to notice his friend's curiosity "Or maybe I won't. In any case it looks like a lot of fun. You know what? I think  
it's better I don't have to share this secret with the Grand General."


	4. Not for your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Locke felt someone grab him by the collar. The lad spun around to face enraged Madoc, The Grand General's golden eyes were glinting ominously.
> 
> "Have you no shame?" -the redcap roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the ratings since Locke's a not only a jerk, but also a creepy voyeur and Cardan is Cardan.

The noble faeries, including Prince Cardan himself claimed the Duarte twins were identical, but Locke knew that was just not true. He did not mean only their tempers -it was pretty obvious that Taryn was sweet, sumbissive and lovable, whereas Jude was as unpredictable and dangerous as a winter storm. The younger sister wasn't just a beautiful human girl - she was a phenomenon. Fierce, vivid and unforgiving, she dared to challenge the fairy prince. It all started when Locke boasted about having seduced the most protected daughter of The Grand General, letting his friends interpret his words any way they wanted. Nicassia, his former lover, clenched her fists hard enough to draw blood. The Undersea Pricess was certain Locke ment Jude, hence it was of common knowledge she was Madoc's favourite child, so she decided to give this human bitch a rough ride, of course with the help of Prince Cardan, still ready to do anything she wanted. To their surprise the audacious mortal took up this gauntlet. Was she very brave or rather very stupid? Hard to say, really. All the fairy lad could do it was wait and see what would happen.

A few days before his nighteenth birthsday Locke was perching by the Bathing Chamber window feasting his eyes on a pleasant yet unusual sight. In such moments Liriope's son almost regretted he would have to leave Madoc's estate and move to the house he inherited from his parents. Jude, visibly relaxed, flushed from the warmth (or maybe also her internal heat?) had just got out the tub and stretched, making her full, well-shaped breasts swell. The girl walked towards the high mirror based on the wall. Locke was contemplating her formful body - so soft and so muscular at the same time. _Taryn's limbs aren't that firm_ -he realized, admiring how brisk the younger twin was. Jude, now angled away from him started to brush her golden brown curls. Yes, she was very different from her sister - more unassailable and more innocent, as if completly unaware of her fairness and allure. Jude's chastity was, in fact, making the young woman enticing. The boy uttered a guttural sound. He was curious weather the girl was as ardent as her twin. What would she do if he entered the bathroom now? Suddenly Locke felt someone grab him by the collar. The lad spun around to face enraged Madoc, The Grand General's golden eyes were glinting ominously.

"Have you no shame?" -the redcap roared "We're going to my den. Right. Now"-he hissed, dragging Locke with him. The ginger-haired fairy could almost feel bruises forming on his neck. When they reached the Grand General's studio the older man threw Liriope's son on the floor with such force that he cut his palm, falling on the ground.

"Do you realize" -the green-skinned fairy said "that if you weren't under my wardship, I would challenge you for a duel to defend Jude's honour? I wholeheartedly regret you don't perceive my daughters as your sisters, yet I can't blame you for this, although I don't deny wishing you grew to love them as if they really were your siblings. I'm very disappointed, but I understand you have your urges, Locke. Just tell me, is it so difficult to find some willing girl at one of the commoners' parties you're frequently going to?" - Madoc sighed, lifting his eyes to the sky. _Do I really have to explain Locke such things? Young boys are so clumsy nowadays_ \- the redcap thought. Or maybe... Liriope's son unseemly behaviour was just the result of his viridity and innocence? The Grand General smiled to himself, realizing he had been underestimating Oriana - calm, young Oriana, unquestionably as gentle as a dove. Who'd have thunk this woman, whose voice was so incredibly soft, would be capable of raising this boy, seemingly so naughty and spoilt, that properly, to give him roots. And yet his wife herself was almost a girl, just seventeen years older than Vivienne! In addition, she was still waking up in the middle of the night screaming, since horrors of the High Court kept haunting her dreams. Hearing her cries Madoc was always going to Oriana's chamber, ready to comfort her, just like he used to comfort Jude and Taryn eight or nine years ago, then waited, curled up in the armchair, holding his wife's hand until she fell asleep again. _It's probably best if he I marry Locke off to some girl from a good family. I'll have to talk about it with Oriana, for sure she knows how to handle this_ \- he decided.

"Of course I do, Lord Father" -the lad said ironically "But why killing me should be a problem for you? After all one of your relatives slayed her birth son in a duel" The Grand General kept himself cool, despite remembering this story all too well. Ages ago he had been really surprised to hear Kellesha, his eldest sister, had given birth to a boy. Madoc had visited her just a few months later "They say recklessness is alwats punished, yet as you can see mine was rewarded"- she laughed cradling her baby. "Who fathered your son?" - he asked "Well, I don't know and don't care, really. Would knowing that change anything?" - Kellesha answered his question with a question.

Many years later the ambitious young man had enough serving under his mother and challenged her for the post of the General of the Unseelie Court. He was very strong and stout-hearted, but he had no match for a more experienced opponent. Madoc would never forget the howl of pain Kellesha uttered as soon as her son's dead body hit the ground. "There is something unnatural about outliving our own child. It would be better if he slayed me" -she cried after the funeral "Don't ever have children, Madoc. We come from the cursed lineage, the entire house shall die with us" -his sister sobbed. It was very cruel of Locke's part to mention this story. All The Grand General could do now was keeping a straight face. Liriope's boy was just like a little, poisoned needle -his pricks were inconspicuous, yet extremly painful. The only way to cut Locke's claws was ignoring his venomous remarks.

"So, is it the first time you peeped on one of the women living under my roof?"- the redcap asked casually. The younger man remained silent.

"Am I to understand you also peek at my wife when she's taking a bath?"

"Do you mean Oriana? How come you are still calling her your wife? Aren't you living as brother and sister since she gave you a son? And no, I didn't, if you ought to know" - hearing those words Madoc froze. _Does Locke suspect anything about Oak's birth parents? Or maybe I am just oversensitive about my foster son's safety_ -the Grand General wondered, but on second thougth he realized his concerns were baseless. After all he and Oriana had separate bedrooms. Liriope's boy was just intelligent enough to put two and two together, which wasn't, in fact, any difficult.

"Vivienne?"- he asked. The boy shook his head. Madoc's birth daughter was the most boring of all his children. Vivi was neither blessed with extraordinary, unmatched beauty nor cursed with extraordinary ugliness, so typical for the redcaps. Locke would say that despite her mesmerizing eyes and snow-white skin the girl was rather plain, even compared with her human sisters. Her story, altough tragic, didn't seem any gripping. Her thirst for revenge could be quenched easily, although he had to admit making Oriana nervous was a genuine feat. Locke simply expected more from a descendant of the cursed bloodline.

"I never did it!"

"Taryn?"-Locke's pupils dilated. Got you - Madoc thought. 

"Well, for some time I don't have to, since Taryn always lets me in when she's bathing. I regret I have to tell you that in such circumstances, yet she intends to move in with me, as soon as I take possession of my property."

"What? Are you telling me you want to make my daughter your mistress!? Oh no, over my dead body. As soon as you come to age I am duelling you to avenge her honour"-the redcap announced. The younger man gulped. He loved life and didn't want to leave it before living it.

"Madoc, please, let's be civil, gentlemanly"

"If you were a gentelman, you wouldn't even have thought about seducing a daughter of the man took you under his roof!"- The Grand General remarked coldly. Thanks gods he managed to keep his head right.

"It would be difficult to prove I am a gentelmen not only by birth, but also by my actions, yet I will try to regardless. The ginger-haired fairy blinked his eye then went on his knees and said:

"I have the honour to ask you for the hand of your daughter Taryn. Contrary to what you might think, we have the kind of love that's greater than anything in the entire universe. If you kill me in a duel, her heart will break, and I am pretty sure you wouldn't want that. Or would you?"

"No. I categorically refuse, she's too good for you. I wouldn't give you my precious girl to you even if you seduced her a hundred times. Taryn deserves better than marrying a scamp like you, Locke" - the redcap spat. Madoc simply could not believe his ladylike, endearing daughter, as pure and fresh as the spring rain, desired this boy and was involved in a romantic relationship with him. It was as if Taryn, completly blinded by lust, didn't care about her honour and values the redcap had raised her with. To make the matter worse, it all had happened beneath his own roof, which ment this wicked little fox managed to trick the powerful Grand General.

"Oh, you're exactly right, Madoc. Way too good for me, yet in all her goodness your daughter loves me dearly. Besides, if you agree, I will give you something that will make your dreams come true" - Locke said, looking the redcap in his eyes.

"I've never heard so much codswallop, boy. All I want now is the safety of my children and you are the last person who can give it to them" _And I failed to_ -it crossed his mind. 

"That's where you're wrong, Madoc. Maybe you still remember that when I was little, I used to boast about possessing a great treasure. I bet you all of you were thinking I meant some toy, yet you were wrong. I really own something priceless. Let me explain you - my mother's murderer, overcome with remorse, gave me his true name. Sounds like a tragic ballad, doesn't it? I will give it to you as a dowry. You see, Madoc, it so happens that there is a lad - calm down, I don't mean myself - who'd gladly pop Jude's cherry"

"Don't dare to talk about her this way!" - the redcap rebuked him.

"Oh, excuse me, Lord Father"

"I haven't given consent for your marriage yet."

"Just think about it, Madoc. You will make Taryn happy and give Jude even more support and protection. I don't want this young man, althoug I have a honour to call him my friend, get his hands on your daughter"- of course Locke didn't intend to tell Madoc that Cardan desires Jude. Against all appeareances he genuinely liked the youngest of Eldred's children, and definitely didn't want him dead. However, all the sympathy Liriope's son had for the prince couldn't stop him from teasing Cardan. Oh no, it was far too amusing.

"All right then, I will not stand in the way of Taryn's happiness. Are you going to give me his name now?"

"No way, Grand General, not today. I will give it to you on the eve of the wedding, as the tradition dictates, yet I promise I won't hestiate to use it in order to defend Jude's virtue and honour" -the young fairy smiled frankly. The redcap didn't smile back.

"So mote it be" - Madoc droned. After all Taryn will marry of of love, as she always wanted and no one would ever touch his precious little Jude. Little Jude... _They are one year older than Oriana, when she became King Eldred's consort_ \- he realized. _Time flies swiftly. Maybe even too swiftly. I wish they never grew up_ \- the redcap thought. To everyone's amazement, the terrifying, bloodthirsty grand general was always very fond of children. Strangely enough they also seemed to like him. Madoc found endearing how straightforward and candid the little ones were, before they learnt to intrigue and delude. He grew to hate Lady Asha even more, seeing how the courtier was neglecting her only son. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that those days he was sure his chance to have a family had turned into ashes. Of course the redcap knew about the ominous prophecy, perhaps justifying Asha's attitude, yet in his heart of hearts Madoc regretted this big-eyed baby wasn't his, although The Grand General didn't want to admit it even to himself. 

"Your engagement will be announced after the coronation" - he announced, glaring at Locke. Madoc's powerful stare made the boy cringe. _He's such a coward_ \- the redcap stated the obvious. _Does Taryn really put his love above her dignity? Well, this is what it looks like_ \- he thought with a heavy heart.

"My gratidute has no bounds, Lord Father" - Locke said, humbly bowing his head, yet the Grand General noticed the boy's triumphant glimpse. The green-skinned man felt as if he had just been defeated, although he couldn't say why.


End file.
